Bajo la Lluvia
by Aylin cullen
Summary: Aquel día peleamos, aquel día descubrimos nuestros sentimientos y aquel día nos distanciamos" Una historia basada en la pelea del valle del final. ONE-SHOT SasuxNaru


**Hi hi! Se preguntarán ¿que rayos hago yo aquí escribiendo otro fic? y la razón es que ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo, necesitaba un pequeño respiro de las otras historias, por ahora solo les quiero agradecer por estar leyendo esta "creación" mía, aun que Naruto no me pertenece y debo dar crédito a Kishimoto-sama por haberlo creado. **

**Bueno este es un ONE-shot y esta basado en la pelea del Valle del Final, parte con la cual lloré y me comí la uñas xDD a pesar que conocía ya como terminaba LOL ¡así que los invito a leer esta cosa mía y si pueden me dejen un review!**

**Bueno dejando mis rodeos, les dejo el fic**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bajo la Lluvia**

_La lluvia parecía llevarse todo. Desde los sentimientos confusos de un moreno y las lagrimas de un rubio. Las dos siluetas empezaron una dura batalla sin saber aun el nombre del sentimiento que compartían. Ambos siempre se habían acompañado, siempre estuvieron juntos y ahora por culpa de la ambición estaban distanciados. _

_Él siempre había sospechado que contra el moreno no tendría oportunidades pero por primera vez le reconocía, por primera vez admitía que eran iguales. Sintió la lluvia fría que recorría todo, llevándose con ella el dolor de su cuerpo y más importante que nada el de su corazón. Él le recuperaría fuera como fuera, si era necesario medio muerto pero le salvaría del destino de convertirse en contenedor del hombre-serpiente. _

_El ojiazul observo como su amigo se transformaba en un moustro y sintió como todos sus recuerdos junto a él se rompían. Vio pasar delante de él, todas las misiones que realizo junto al chico que tenía frente de sí y se lanzó enfurecido contra el azabache._

_El pelinegro pareció bloquearlo con algo extraño, en este momento no se pondría a analizar el ataque. Si no hacía algo pronto de seguro lo perdía para siempre, no se perdonaría abandonarlo, dejarlo a la suerte de la vida, sin duda nunca lo haría._

_- terminemos esto de una buena vez, Naruto- _

_Fue lo último que escucho el rubio antes de volver a lanzarse contra su mejor amigo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por ese chico, antes de comprender que realmente lo amaba"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"-Este sueño de nuevo..."-pensó mientras aspiraba con lentitud las fragancias que su agudo olfato detectaba y clasificaba casi por instinto. Desde ya un tiempo soñaba todas las noches con esa batalla, no comprendía el porque; si eso ya era pasado en el pasado debería quedarse, Sasuke ya no era parte de su vida, ya no debería afectarle se repetía a sí mismo.

Pero las últimas noches, volvía con más fuerza y descolocaba todos sus sentidos de un modo extraño. ¿Por qué sentía así? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto ese suceso? ¿Qué sentía realmente por aquel moreno? Movió con fuerza sus dorados cabellos en un intento de olvidar y centro su vista en lo primero que diviso a través de la ventana, la lluvia.

Sintió como las gotas de agua en su ventana resbalaban, tal como aquel día en el valle del Final.

¿Acaso todo lo haría recordar? Se pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama y estiraba un poco el cuerpo. Necesitaba olvidarlo, necesitaba dejar en el pasado a Sasuke Uchiha. Debía a olvidar al chico que llevaba grabado a fuego en su pecho.

Miro el cielo y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa triste al pensar en la fecha del día, hoy se cumplían exactamente los seis años desde que el Uchiha los había abandonado gracias a la sed de venganza que vivía dentro de él. Desconocía completamente si lo había logrado o no, hace dos años que no tenía ninguna clase de información acerca del Uchiha sin embargo él no dudaba que siguiera con vida.

Fantaseaba con la idea de que algún día al abrir su puerta, lo encontraría ahí. Con su mirada altanera pero avergonzada, pidiéndole que olvidaran todo e hicieran que esos seis años nunca hubiera existido. Naruto hubiera aceptado sin negación alguna, el problema era que sólo era eso: una fantasía tonta.

Se acercó al cajón de su velador y lo abrió lentamente, aún se encontraba ahí. Aun estaba el único recuerdo físico que guardaba del pelinegro: su banda. Era lo único que se había permitido guardar y que nunca había admitido frente a los demás poseer. No por vergüenza ni tampoco por desconfianza, simplemente deseaba tener algo solamente de él. Un recuerdo que no pudiera ser manchado por nadie, que nadie pudiera arrebatárselo.

Tomó la banda entre sus manos y deslizándose nuevamente en su cama, comenzó a acariciarla con ternura. No debía ser débil, no debía llorar, no debía desmoronarse a pesar que todo le ordenara hacerlo.

Sonrió en una mueca de soledad y por su mente sólo paso una pregunta.

_¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora Sasuke? _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_La lluvia parecía llevarse todo. Desde los sentimientos confusos de un moreno y las lagrimas de un rubio. Las dos siluetas empezaron una dura batalla sin saber aun el nombre del sentimiento que compartían. Ambos siempre se habían acompañado, siempre estuvieron juntos y ahora por culpa de la ambición estaban distanciados. _

_No. No lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejarse vencer por el moustro ese. Naruto ya no era el mismo, ese chackra demoníaco que lo envolvía lo hacía tiritar, erizaba cada centímetro de su piel. ¿Él tenía...Miedo? Imposible. Era un Uchiha, los que nunca temían, los seres más perfectos y capaces de todo Konoha, se corrigió, de todo el mundo._

_Examino la situación con ojo critico, sin duda tendría que usarlo. Naruto había perdido todo rastro de cordura y sólo lo estaba intentado llevar a su perdición. No podía dejar que el rubio arruinara su objetivo por culpa de una estúpida amistad. Él no necesitaba amigos, necesitaba poder, valor y sobretodo odio. Odio para poder vencer a Naruto, Odio para poder abandonar Konoha, Odio para matar a su hermano mayor._

_Centro todas sus fuerzas en activar la segunda fase de la marca de maldición. Tenía poco tiempo, debía ser rápido, certero y si era posible vencer al ojiazul de un solo ataque. _

_No alcanzó a distinguir el rápido ataque. Cerró los ojos intentando aminorar el daño pero nunca llego, nunca lo sintió. Abrió los ojos y vio que algo desde su espalda detenía la muñeca de Naruto._

_El pelinegro dudo por unos segundos su siguiente movimiento, pero reacciono al sentir como Naruto intentaba librarse del agarre y lo lanzó contra el muro contrario. Debía apresurarse, su cuerpo y el de su amigo no aguantarían mucho, esta batalla ya los estaba sobrepasando en todos los ámbitos. ¿Por qué demonios le seguía preocupando que pasara con el Uzumaki? ¿Por qué sentía esa presión en su pecho?_

_No. Ya era tarde para ambos, ya era tarde para él, aun que intentará regresar a Konoha no sería bien recibido y sólo sería un obstáculo más en su camino de venganza. Dirigió su vista hacia su amigo y le brindo una última sonrisa sincera._

_- terminemos esto de una buena vez, Naruto- _

_Se lanzó con su Chidori en mano, dispuesto a terminar todo esto de un solo golpe, por un segundo imagino su futuro en Kohona, disfrutando junto a todos, riendo junto a Naruto, siendo feliz y deseó que su yo anterior hubiera visto esa imagen antes, tal vez así ese futuro prometedor se hubiera cumplido._

"_-¿cómo fui tan ciego?-"Pensó antes de estrellarse con su único y verdadero amigo provocando una gran explosión._

_La lluvia parecía llevarse todo. Desde los sentimientos de un moreno y las lágrimas ya secas de un rubio_. _Recobro el conocimiento a los minutos, había vuelto a su forma natural, todo su cuerpo le dolía demasiado pero eso no evito que se acercara al cuerpo que se encontraba tan cercano al suyo._

_El azabache miro el rostro del que ya estaba vencido y sin dudarlo se acerco a él, rogaba que no estuviera muerto pero que tampoco estuviera conciente, no quería seguir luchando. Con una mirada llena de dolor decidió partir, ya lo había dicho antes, era tarde para él. Acercó con cuidado su rostro al de Naruto y grabó a fuego su perfume, rozó con las yemas de sus dedos las marcas del rostro del zorro y depositando un beso en la frente de su mejor amigo, arrancó la banda que este llevaba desde hace tanto tiempo entre sus cabellos y la escondió en su bolsillo; sería el único recuerdo que guardaría de su antigua vida."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Ksooo!! Otra vez no!- grito levantándose bruscamente sorprendiéndose en medio de una habitación iluminada solamente por una vela.

Raramente Sasuke Uchiha demostraba alguna clase de sentimiento o emoción y por eso parecía casi increíble lo que acababa de suceder. Él nunca se alteraba de esa forma y por eso le pareció más preocupante aun, su actitud de gruñir y dirigirse a la ducha refufuñando.

-_ksooo.. ¿Por qué..? ¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos?, ¿de mis sueños? ¿Por qué sigues persiguiéndome Naruto?_- pensaba mientras abría el grifo del agua, necesitaba agua bien fría para calmar su actos y aclarar su mente.

¿Por qué..? Era la pregunta de todas sus mañanas, todos los días sin falta, algo le recordaba al dobe, desde una simple acción hasta un simple objeto. Ya habían pasado casi seis años, ya no era un niño, era un hombre que ya había cumplido su venganza. ¡¿Por qué demonios no había aun vuelto a Konoha?!

Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños. No podía regresar, no después de todo lo que había hecho. No podía volver como si nada y demandar el perdón de Naruto, no era justo. Bastaba con el hecho de poder saber algo de él por medio de sus aliados, con eso debería ser suficiente, pero algo dentro de él le decía que con eso no bastaba, que algo le faltaba, que alguien le faltaba.

Termino con su ducha rato después, había pensado en muchas cosas y analizados otras cuantas. Necesitaba un respiro urgentemente.

Salió lentamente de su guarida, caminando con paso torpe bajo la lluvia, que serena empapaba todo su alrededor. Sus cabellos azabaches le cubrían el rostro y le daban la apariencia de alguien sumamente agobiado. Subió la mirada al cielo oscurecido y apretando el pequeño objeto de su bolsillo, suspiró.

No podía mentirse a sí mismo. Extrañaba en gran cantidad a los que alguna vez pudo haber llamado compañeros, a los pocos seres humanos que lo habían intentado comprender, a los mismos que había intentado proteger años atrás y por último a cierto chico de cabellos rubios dueño de todos sus pensamientos.

¿Sería tiempo de volver a Konoha? ¿Importaría el hecho de volver con las manos vacías y pedir una segunda oportunidad? ¿De pedir perdón a Naruto y soñar con que sus secretos sentimientos fueran correspondidos?

Realmente deseaba saber las respuestas a todas estas interrogantes pero no sabía si sería tan valiente para averiguarlo.

Suspiró nuevamente y sacando la pequeña banda de su bolsillo derecho sonrió.

Por él todo valía la pena, daría su vida por ver una vez más la sonrisa de Naruto.

Owari

**---------------------------------------------**

**Notas finales:**** bueno, bueno ¿les gusto? Por que a mi por lo menos sí… encontre que me quedó tierno… y hace tiempo que no escribía algo así…pero luego me dan su opinión…**

…**quisiera aclarar que este one-shot nació de un intento de fic que no me gustó y que creo que alguna vez publiqué en ****otra página****. Por eso si esto les pareció haberlo leído en otra parte, es por esa razón. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y que esperen pacientemente mis otros trabajos, ya que ando ****demasiado**** inspirada en otras ideas. Las cuales…si no escribo, se perderán y eso me pondría muy triste. Por eso mismo les ruego paciencia y que por supuesto dejen un review, diciéndome que opinan de mi narración en este trabajo. **

**¡Gracias de antemano!**

**x Mirei x**


End file.
